Dans l'ombre de l'ombre elle-même
by CrisanaFiction
Summary: " Je veux pas que tu m'abandonne. Je veux que tu sois sincère avec moi et que tu n'hésites pas à me parler de quoi que ce soit si tu en as envie. Par dessus tout, là tout de suite ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu me dises si je fais bien de me laisser aller, si je fais bien de m'attacher vraiment à toi. "


**" Le seule regret que j'ai, est d'avoir attendu si longtemps**

 **pour te dire que je t'aime. "**

Je me souviens de notre rencontre dans les moindres détails. J'ai le souvenir de son maquillage léger, de ses cheveux roux raides et lâchés. Mes yeux redessineront inlassablement le sourire qu'elle avait ce soir-là, ils se rappelleront encore longtemps du jean et du petit haut sympathique qu'elle portait. Mes narines sentiront éternellement son parfum, et l'odeur qui l'accompagnait continuellement. Elle avait un rire communicatif et elle pétillait de joie. Ses yeux caramels brillaient de mille feux. Elle semblait réservée, mais de son être tout entier, émanait une douceur et une gentillesse hors pair. Elle était jolie, simple, et intelligente. Drôle aussi. Elle était ce que beaucoup n'étaient pas. Sa simplicité était pour moi la plus grande de ses qualités. Je ne l'avais pas lâché de la soirée. Nous nous étions rencontrés un soir de mars, grâce à son cousin qui était l'un de mes plus proches amis. Nous nous étions tous retrouvés au restaurant, et l'ambiance était au comble des rires et des sourires.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ?

\- T'as pas l'air de vouloir me faire du mal. Je me sens bien quand je parle avec toi alors que je suis facilement mal à l'aise. Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'être un jouet jetable après utilisation. "

Je la revoyais souvent. On se contentait de se retrouver quelque part et on discutait. On rigolait, on se confiait, on partageait. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement. J'avais tendance à garder certaines choses pour moi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de foncièrement réservé, mais j'estimais que tous n'était pas à entendre. Pourtant, avec Sasame, on pouvait aussi bien converser sur la nature humaine, que rigoler pour une blague bête, ou encore confier ce que l'on avait de plus cher en nous. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais réellement attaché à elle, mais j'étais moi-même avec elle. J'étais sincère, mais j'étais surtout en confiance et incroyablement bien. Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahissait quand je me trouvais à ses côtés.

" A mon sens ce que tu considères comme une banalité est en fait une véritable qualité : Tu es simple.

\- Tu es une personne magnifique aussi, Itachi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je serais toujours là pour toi. "

On s'accrochait l'un à l'autre. On ne s'appelait pas, on parlait énormément par sms, mais ça nous suffisait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on avait cette tendance à préférer s'écrire plutôt que de se parler, mais je crois qu'elle aimait attendre que l'on se voit pour entendre le son de ma voix. C'était assez romantique, quand on y pense, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Elle était la seule à qui je faisais des promesses, et elle m'en faisait en retour. C'était rassurant. J'étais accepté et aimé par quelqu'un. J'étais important pour quelqu'un. Et le ciel m'avait accordé que ce soit cette fille.

" Je veux pas que tu m'abandonne. Je veux que tu sois sincère avec moi et que tu n'hésites pas à me parler de quoi que ce soit si tu en as envie. Par dessus tout, là tout de suite ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu me dises si je fais bien de me laisser aller, si je fais bien de m'attacher vraiment à toi. "

Paradoxalement, elle était aussi bien forte que fragile. La vie ne fait de cadeaux à personne, et elle n'avait absolument pas été épargnée. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle s'était acharnée sur Sasame. Avec le temps, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait en quelque sorte réussie à se sortir de son malheur. Elle tenait tout particulièrement à me rassurer constamment sur ce point. Souvent, je la prenais dans mes bras. Parce qu'elle était unique, ma Sasame, mais elle était aussi bien seule. Elle avait combattu en solitaire toutes les crasses qui s'étaient dressées sur son chemin. En apprenant à la connaître, en voyant à quel point elle pouvait s'avérer être un joyau précieux à protéger, j'ai voulu être plus important encore pour elle. Je lui ai dis que je serais la main qui serai toujours là pour la redresser, je lui ai dis que je serai la personne qui lui redonnerai le sourire, je lui ai dis que je lui ré-apprendrai à rêver. Et là, je savais que je m'attachais bien vite à elle. Toutefois, malgré cette gentillesse, cette simplicité, je ne pouvais me résoudre à prendre le risque de la briser. Pourtant, je la désirais.

" Itachi, quoi que tu me dises, quoi que tu ai peur de m'avouer, tu ne me perdras pas. Je tiens déjà énormément à toi alors je vais pas te laisser derrière moi comme ça. C'est promis. Je peux te le promettre de n'importe quelle façon. Te le prouver autant de fois que tu en auras besoin.

\- Je ne veux pas te détruire. Je ne veux pas te donner ce que tu veux, si finalement je me rends compte que cette relation n'est pas ce que je veux. Je peux... te donner ce que d'autres ont déjà pu t'apporter. On peut se voir, de temps en temps et... mais je ne peux pas te donner plus, je suis désolé.

\- Je vais accepter ta proposition. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de ne plus te parler. On continuera de se voir tant que tu voudras me voir. Tant que tu voudras de moi même comme ça. Tant que tu tiendras encore un minimum à moi. "

J'avais été le seul à venir la prendre dans mes bras. Je sentais qu'elle était énormément attirée par moi, si ce n'était déjà plus. Et accepter que l'on se voit engendrait le fait que tout cela reste entre nous. Elle avait voulu pleurer dans mes bras, pleurer parce qu'elle ne m'aurai peut être pas. Mais on était resté à se regarder, à se contempler, à s'observer. On avait parlé comme on le faisait toujours, et rien de plus ne s'était passé. On apprenait encore à se connaître. On apprenait encore à s'accepter. On apprenait encore à s'aimer. Mais qui était à l'abris de se lasser, quand l'Homme demeure l'être humain le plus insatisfait ? J'avais eu peur de la perdre à cause de mon appréhension. J'avais eu peur de la voir déposer ses adieux à mes pieds. J'avais eu peur de la réaction qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Mais cette fille était définitivement la personne la plus altruiste que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

" Je suis encore là parce que je le veux. Parce que j'ai pas envie de te laisser. Parce que ce qu'on s'est dit et ce qu'on a partagé je vais pas l'oublier, je veux pas l'oublier. Je suis là de ma propre volonté. Je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive."

Elle avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Elle avait promis de ne jamais me laisser. Elle avait promis d'accepter cette situation et surtout... elle avait promis de prendre soin de moi, de me rendre heureux. C'était moi qui l'empêchait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait, c'était moi le noyau de ses doutes, mais c'était elle qui nous rassurait. Elle disait tout le temps qu'elle prenait ce que je lui donnais, et qu'importait si elle ne m'avait pas entièrement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle ne me perde pas. Et alors moi aussi, j'avais promis de ne jamais la laisser. Je lui avais promis de toujours la prendre en considération. Je lui avais promis une place éternelle à mes côtés. Je lui avais promis le respect que peu de personnes avaient daignés lui adresser. Puis, nous nous sommes revus, et je l'ai touché pour la première fois. Ce fut simple, mais tendre, et incroyablement doux.

" J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment, merci ma Sasame. "

" Avec toi c'est plus doux, enfin je veux dire, j'ai pas l'impression que tu me "baises" simplement, et je me sens bien dans tes bras, vraiment bien.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne baise pas, on partage un moment de tendresse. "

La perdre était l'une de mes plus grandes craintes. Elle m'aidait à me reconstruire, elle me rassurait. Elle était la personne à laquelle je pensais quand je voulais me canaliser. Quelqu'un tenait à moi, quelqu'un que je ne voulais surtout pas décevoir. Je la voulais heureuse aussi. Je la voulais aussi bien que moi je l'étais en sa présence.

" J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends ? Mais... je ne peux pas plus. Et toi... tu me dis que tu seras toujours là pour moi quand même.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras je serais là. Je serais là et tu sais pourquoi. "

Ce livre qu'elle m'avait laissé était sa plus belle déclaration, sa plus belle preuve d'amour et de fidélité. Ce livre était une réponse à toutes les promesses qu'elle m'avait faite. Ce livre retraçait tous les bons comme les durs moments que l'on avait vécu ensemble. J'avais été énormément touché de recevoir ce présent. J'étais ému, heureux aussi. Je ne l'avais jamais autant adoré qu'à ce moment là.

J'avais le devoir de continuer le livre. Il était en ma possession, et notre histoire était éternelle. Les jours passaient toujours, les heures défilaient, les minutes s'écroulaient. Et nous avons continué à vivre, à se rapprocher, à rire. Nous avons continué d'écrire, nous avons illustré, chanté, vécu, ce livre. On le complétait soit ensemble, soit chacun de son côté.

Et un jour, je l'ai perdu. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès... Ce serait égoïste de dire cela. Ce serait bête et inconsidéré de penser qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Ce serait bien plus idiot de ne quitter la pensée qu'elle m'avait finalement abandonné. Si seulement nous avions pu prévoir... C'est le dernier souvenir que l'on a pu partager ensemble. Ce fut le plus marquant, le plus dur, le plus triste, le plus... Il était en fait, le souvenir que nous ne pourrions surmonter à deux.

Nous étions de sortie, pour une fois on marchait l'un à côté de l'autre, et le silence nous englobait doucement. On ne faisait que profiter de la tiédeur printanière et surtout, on profitait de la présence de l'autre. On se souriait de temps à autres, on se frôlait légèrement sans réellement se toucher. On se jetait quelques regards discrets, on veillait l'un sur l'autre. Cette promenade nous faisait énormément de bien. Le vent soufflait dans nos cheveux et caressait nos visages, pourtant, on devait se séparer. On avait chacun nos vies familiales à côté. Nous n'étions pas un couple, nous ne l'avons jamais été.

" On t'avait jamais fait l'amour avant, en fait. "

Alors je lui ai longuement embrassé la joue.

" C'est comme ça, t'es mon rayon de soleil. "

Et je l'ai serré de toutes mes forces dans mes bras.

" Je t'adore."

J'ai humé son odeur délicate.

" Je t'adore bien plus."

J'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai embrassé son front.

" Personne ne m'a jamais dis de choses aussi profondes. "

Je l'ai relâché, elle m'a sourit.

" C'est parce que je te dis ce que je pense sans prendre la peine d'en changer les formes. "

Elle est partie de son côté, je suis allé du mien, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Si tu le veux, je te le dirais, je te l'écrirais, je te le prouverais. "

J'avais le coeur qui battait vite, et j'ai ouvert la porte de mon véhicule.

" J'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. "

Puis un crissement de pneu violent s'est fait entendre.

" Tu ne me demandes rien, c'est moi qui suis prête à te donner ce que tu as besoin."

Je me suis lentement retourné, impossible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

" C'est toi la femme parfaite, en fait. "

N'est-ce pas ?

" Je suis simplement moi-même. "

J'ai hurlé en la voyant allongée par terre et je me suis précipité à ses côtés. Je l'ai prié de tenir bon et de me regarder. Elle a encré son regard dans le mien, elle a suffoqué un instant, et elle m'a sourit. Elle avait mal, et j'avais mal de la voir souffrir. J'ai laissé mes larmes couler, j'ai essuyé les siennes. Elle a caressé ma joue, elle a douloureusement fermé les yeux. Je lui ai baisé la joue, elle a étouffé un gémissement plaintif. Et là, je l'ai tout bonnement embrassé. A cet instant, je me fichais de ces gens qui nous regardaient sans oser nous déranger. Les secours arrivaient, mais je lisais dans son regard la peur que ce soit la dernière fois. Peur de me perdre. Peur de partir loin de tous. Peur d'être oublié. Elle m'a glissé un "je ne veux pas mourir", elle a gardé le silence, elle a ajouté "du moins, je ne veux plus mourir". Elle m'a demandé de la serrer dans mes bras. Je l'ai encerclé de mes bras et j'ai pleuré, et j'ai supplié, et j'ai prié.

" Je t'aime, Itachi. Je t'aime pour toujours. J'ai peur de ne pas survivre... et dire que j'étais pleine de vie il y a encore deux minutes... j'ai peur de partir pour de bon, ne me laisses pas...

\- Je suis là, je suis là...

\- Dis à mes parents que je les aime.

\- Tu leur diras toi...

\- J'ai mal... je sens plus mes jambes... j'ai froid...

\- Tiens bon, je t'en supplie... tiens bon... "

Ses larmes avaient de nouveau coulées, et j'étais totalement impuissant face à la situation. cette épreuve était insurmontable. J'allais la perdre, je sentais sa vie se faufiler entre mes doigts. Elle peinait à respirer, elle souffrait tellement.

" Sasame, moi aussi je t'aime. "

J'ai cru avoir transformé un bref instant, ses larmes de douleur, par des larmes de joie. Elle a sourit, elle m'a laissé l'embrasser, et elle a fermé les yeux. Je savais qu'elle ne les rouvrirait pas. Je savais que c'était la fin. J'ai hurlé.

C'est ainsi que notre histoire se termine, dans une salle d'attente propre et ordonnée, aux couleurs pâles et à l'allure bourgeoise. Un lustre de cristal éclairait la pièce, sa lumière caressait doucement les murs recouverts de peinture beige. Une petite bibliothèque avait été aménagé et se composait d'une dizaine de livres, je ne vous dirais pas lesquels, il n'y avait pas grande variété et pour le peu de ce que j'apercevais de ma place, ça n'avait pas l'air très intéressant. Je n'avais jamais eu le goût de l'écriture, pas que les mots et les histoires ne me plaisent pas, mais je me déconcentrais facilement et mes pensées fusaient à tout allure quand mes yeux accrochaient les lettres encrées dans le papier.

" J'adore lire, c'est l'une de mes passions. Je peux dévorer un bouquin de 800 pages en une journée, et ne pas être rassasiée de lecture ! "

Je soupirais et fixais instantanément mes mains. Mon nez me piquait furieusement et mes mains s'accrochaient et se décrochaient sans arrêt. Mes doigts s'entremêlaient, mes lèvres étaient pincées par mes dents, et ma respiration se bloquait par à coups. C'était exactement pour cette raison que j'étais à ce moment là, assis dans cette fichue salle d'attente, à patienter pour aller me confesser à quelqu'un. Je n'en étais pas à mon premier rendez-vous, à dire vrai, cela faisait exactement trois mois que je venais ici. Ce n'était pas par choix que je me tenais là, pour autant. Mes parents, mes amis, avaient insisté pour que j'aille parler à quelqu'un. Un psychologue, comme si ça allait arranger les choses... Ça ne me rendrait pas ce que j'avais bêtement perdu.

" Tu n'aimes pas te confier ? Moi non plus. Confier une part de toi à quelqu'un, c'est lui donner le pouvoir de te rendre heureux ou... ou de te détruire. "

Un nouveau soupir franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres tandis que je me levais à l'entente de mon prénom. Péniblement, je me traînais derrière la psychologue et quittais la salle d'attente pour rejoindre son bureau. Simple et classe, comme on en attendrait d'une personne qui exerçait un tel métier. Les murs étaient semblables à ceux de l'autre salle, et en son centre trônait fièrement un grand bureau de bois laqué. La jeune femme regagna sa place et m'invita d'un signe de main à m'asseoir en face d'elle. Je m'exécutais. Mes mains tinrent plus fermement le petit livre qui était entres elles, et je ne lâchais pas la psychologue du regard. Ce bien, ce que j'avais amené avec moi, et était ce que j'avais à présent de plus précieux. Si elle voulait enfin savoir, si elle voulait enfin connaître mes maux, elle allait devoir le mériter. Autant dire que la tâche ne serait pas aisée.

" Ce livre, il est à nous. Personne, à part toi et moi, n'a le droit de l'ouvrir et de parcourir ses pages. "

Je déglutissais, il nous appartenait, alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais amené ? Peut être pour me donner du courage, ou alors pour me donner la vague et bête illusion qu'elle était avec moi, qu'elle m'accompagnait dans ma douleur et qu'elle me soutenait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Mes doigts serrèrent plus fort les tentures de notre livre et je me sentais légèrement transpirer. Je n'étais soudainement plus rassuré et calme, dans ce bureau qui crachait sa neutralité.

" Monsieur Uchiha ? Nous pouvons commencer ? "

Je revenais sur Terre très brutalement et avalait difficilement ma salive. Je n'avais toujours pas envie d'en parler, de me confier. C'était à elle que je parlais avant. C'était elle la détentrice de mon coeur, de mon corps, de mon âme. Elle savait tout de moi, je lui avais tout confié, et jamais elle ne m'avait trahi. Toutes ces promesses, toutes ces choses que l'on avait faites, avaient été réalisés dans la joie et nous avions presque tout surmonté, ensemble.

" Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Quand on aime, quand on a confiance, quand on y croit, tout est surmontable. "

J'hochais simplement de la tête, et la psychologue en face de moi sembla un instant agacée du temps que j'avais mis à répondre. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, je n'étais plus du tout attentif à rien, et cela depuis que je l'avais perdu.

" Je vois que vous avez apporté quelque chose, aujourd'hui. Voulez vous en parler ? "

Cette question si indiscrète me cramponna sur mes positions, et je lui lançais un regard dédaigneux avant de négligemment refuser son invitation dans une moue dégoûtée. Elle soupira, remonta sa monture sur son nez, remit l'une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille, et nota quelques mots sur une feuille. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les miens, et nous restâmes ainsi tout le reste de la séance. Non, cette femme ne méritait pas de connaître le bonheur que j'avais connu. Elle ne méritait pas de s'immiscer entre Sasame et moi. C'était notre histoire, notre amour, nos vies, notre "nous", et elle n'avait définitivement pas sa place entre nous. Sur le pas de la porte, la psychologue attrapa mon bras et accrocha une dernière fois mon regard.

" J'espère qu'un jour vous trouverez la force de parler, ou de passer à autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais rien n'est insurmontable.

\- Détrompez vous. "

Elle sembla surprise d'entendre enfin le son de ma voix. J'étais lasse, désespéré et à la fois froid dans ces deux mots. Et ceux qui suivirent faillirent trahir mon émotion.

" La mort est insurmontable. "

J'étouffais un sanglot, et je partais.

 **" Oui, je regrette de t'avoir fais patienter**

 **jusqu'à l'opprobre de ta mort,**

 **poir te dire ce que tu attendais depuis le début. "**


End file.
